romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hojo Family Siblings
THE HOJO FAMILY SIBLINGS The Hojo siblings can be found in the anime Hand Shakers. Anime HAND SHAKERS (ハンドシェイカー Handosheikā) is a Japanese action/battle games anime television series produced by GoHands with collaboration with production company Frontier Works and publisher Kadokawa. It aired from January 10 to March 28, 2017. The premise of Hand Shakers ''revolves around the concept that an alien energy-wielding godlike entity from another dimension has come to this dimension to imbue and train humans in the use of mind/energy over matter skills. To facilitate this, this godlike one bestows the energy control abilities on human couples, has them teleport to another dimension similar to Earth, but without living beings, called ''The Ziggurat, ''and to have them challenge another Hand Shaker human couple in battle. The ones selected are almost always teenagers of opposite genders, with one partner given one half of the energy control, and the other partner getting the other half. The two teens must hold hands to access the complete energy system at their disposal. The Hand Shaker couples are almost like being " married " to one another, as they need to cooperate with one another, effectively communicate to one another, and loyally help and protect their partner both in battle, and at other times, too. Lily and Masuru were selected to be Hand Shakers, although they are blood related brother and sister, possibly because Lily was already very skilled in leadership abilities and organizational processes, and Masuru was already a very successful gamer, especially with battle card games like Yu-Gi-Oh ! Together, they are known as ''Team Card, ''and are able to summon energy cards, and have the monsters on the cards come to life to fight for them. Family In a flashback in Episode 6, the mother and father of Lily and Masaru are briefly shown. They both were distant and uncaring to their two offspring, with Lily receiving the bulk of what little concern and attention that they gave out. Masaru was always criticized and despised, especially by the mother, and the father many times would show more concern for his job and career, then for the welfare of his own children. Lily Riri Hojo, the Sister ;Kanji Lily (リリ) Riri Hojo (北条璃々 ''Hōjō Riri) ;Appearance Lily is of slender to medium build, but with a very ample bust, giving her the body size and shape of a Barbie Doll. Her skin is of a pale, porcelain-like color, with a soft, creamy, even texture all over. She has long hair down below her shoulder blades, with a medium brown coloring, and she wears it in a single ponytail, that is draped to the right side of her head, and held with a single yellow bow. She has a cute, round face with big eyes that are a reddish brown. Lily is about five feet, five inches tall, and weights about 125 pounds. She is most often seen in her official high school female school uniform, but at other times dresses in a tight-fitting fancy, lacy pale turquoise blouse, a short, above-the-knee white Lolita skirt, and bare legs with wedge sandals. She wears this fashion style, that of Lolita Inspired, both for casual wear, and to prepare herself to do battle in the Ziggurat. ;Personality Lily's most dominate quality is her loyalty and sense of duty, both to herself and her ideals, as well as to her absolute devotion to her brother. Always at his side when her brother plays in card game tournaments and at social gatherings, she is his biggest cheerleader, often being the loudest person in the audience. Lily achieved the necessary drive and ambition to become the school's Student Council President, and sometimes behaves like a skilled, disciplined lawyer or judge. However, she can also be a kind, caring, compassionate advocate for those who are mistreated by cruel people or unfortunate circumstances. Lily is good at sizing up a person's personality and attribute traits, and is skilled at predicting what they will probably do in the immediate future. Sometimes absent-minded about mundane necessities, she will spend more money than she has budgeted, and must relay on her brother for monetary gifts. She loves to be spoiled by him with gifts and going out on dates, and is appreciative of his emotional support. Lily does a love confession to Masaru, and even then asks a friend if they think it is weird for her to be in love with her brother ! ;Lily's Story In an episode flashback, it is shown that their parents favored Lily, but were cold and disinterested in Masaru. As such, Lily would step in and fulfill the need for love and attention towards her brother, in place of the parents. Further, she developed a deep love and attraction towards him, as a way of substituting the love that supposed to be there, but was missing from the parents. To show the depth of her devotion, one day when Masuru was unfairly scolded and criticized by the mother, Lily even came to his room, to hug him and offer words of comfort and consolation to him. It almost seems that Lily has to lead a double life. In the real world, she uses her leadership and organizational skills to become an awarded and admired Honor Student, and a benevolent and caring Student Council President. However, as a Hand Shaker in the Ziggurat, she uses those same skills to become a cold, ruthless but well planned and executed battle strategist. In combat, she tells her brother that she will do whatever it takes to protect and defend him. When a battle in the Ziggurat turns against Lily and Masaru, Lily even offers to sacrifice herself by standing in front of her brother, to take the next energy bolt herself, once again doing a love confession to him. When they end up losing because of expending too many cards in relation to the length of the battle, and thereby being transported back to Reality World, Lily woefully cries and hugs Masaru, who is lying semi-conscience on the sidewalk, assuring him over and over again that she still loves him, now and forever ! Masaru Hojo, the Brother ;Kanji Masaru (マサル) / Masaru Hojo (北条 勝 Hōjō Masaru) ;Appearance Masaru is of short stature, and has a thin, slender body build. He is a bit shorter than his sister, and weighs less than her, but this may only be because of his younger age, as he is now twelve years old. Masaru has light-to-medium brown hair and keeps it in a somewhat uncombed, unkempt style. He has the same light, creamy skin tone as his sister does. Masaru has the same reddish-brown 'big eyes' as his sister, although less pronounced. He wears typical male street fashion, consisting of a hoodie with a sports jacket over it, and denim blue jeans. His shoes are white with black trim athletic style, and the shoes are only loosely tied. Although somewhat slovenly in appearance, he does always wear clean clothes. Masaru rarely smiles, except when he is interacting with his sister, giving him the appearance of a formidable opponent. ;Personality Like his sister, Masaru has the ability to correctly perceive a person's attitudes and traits, as well as accurately predict what they will probably do in the near future. This sense is well used when he plays at the battle cards game, giving him the perfect 'poker face' demeanor to sidetrack his opponents. Masaru is also good at manipulation of ideas and events. He can play an opponent so that he comes to within a step of defeat, then quickly charge upward to victory. He is quite intelligent, and self-reliant, acting as if anything that can get in his way can be moved or bypassed. Masaru is a loner, a social outcast, who's interpersonal skills are greatly lacking. His loyalty and heartfelt desire is shown only when he is interacting with his sister Lily, vowing to always love and protect her. However, sometimes he acts like he is embarrassed to be around her. Masaru is very level-headed and can think quickly on his feet. He is mature beyond his years, and will many times take on adult-like responsibilities and duties, especially when Lily is not responsive to mundane daily tasks. By nature, a peaceful person, Masaru will, however, become a skilled battle strategist once inside the Ziggurat. ''Once there, he takes the lead in planning and executing their offensive plans. His strengths combine well with Lily's attributes, to make a formidable ''Team Card, as their Hand Shaker partnership is called. ;Masaru's Story The early life of Masaru can be characterized by that of family isolation, social ineptness, disappointment, and loneliness. Except for the attention and love given him by his sister, everyone else seemed to ignore or reproach Masaru, regardless of what he was saying or doing. The only solace that he found was when he played the battle card games, wherein his positive abilities were honed to perfection, and as he played with skill and avid determination, he became greatly admired by the other players and competitors. Lily was the only person that believed in him and his abilities, thus a strong friendship was formed early on, a friendship that eventually included emotional intimacy and romance. Because Masaru and Lily worked so well together, that is probably the reason that the Powers That Be selected them to become Hand Shakers. Masaru has always been one to rely on themselves for motivation and inspiration. Time and again when he was ignored or misunderstood, he would not quit, but redouble his efforts to succeed. This has led him to develop qualities that are not normally found in a teenage boy, but are more reminiscent of a young adult. Even when Masaru and Lily are defeated in the ''Ziggurat ''by another couple, it is certain, that he will go on IRL to become, together with is sister, a formidable couple in whatever further education that they persue, and whatever business or enterprise that they become involved in. Where to find the Romantic Siblings The ''Hand Shakers ''anime can be found on Crunchyroll. Lily and Masaru's story can be found in Episodes 5 & 6. https://www.crunchyroll.com/hand-shakers Category:Siblings